I'm Yours
by TheClover1212
Summary: Cute Romance between Aidou and Kain... Pairing: Kain X Aidou and bit of Kaname X Zero... Let's the fun begin!


**I'm Yours…**

"Urghh... stupid light, I need more sleep right now..." grumbled Hanabusa Aidou and curled back into his bed. When he was about to go to sleep, someone knocked his bedroom door. At first, he just ignored it but the knock went faster and louder and it annoyed him.

"WHAT?..." whined Aidou and left his bed. He went to the door and opened it. It revealed his cousin, Akatsuki Kain. He felt angry since his beauty sleep was disturbed by Kain.

"What do you want this time in the morning? I wanna sleep..." cried Aidou. Kain just smirked. He stared at his cousin with his eyes darkened with lust and...love. Kain been in love with Aidou long before. Everyone already knows about his feeling toward his playboy cousin except for the man himself.

"What are you looking at?" asked Aidou. He was so confused of why Kain keep staring at him like that but decided to ignore it.

"Nothing, go take a shower now and wear these after that, we already late for class" said Kain and gave him the clothes that he specially design for him. Feeling confused, he decided to do whatever his cousin want him to do. He took a shower. After he finished it, he took a towel and wrapped it on the lower part of his body and went out.

Kain was sitting on the sofa next to Aidou's bed while waiting for Aidou to come out from the bathroom. He knew that Aidou to left his clothes outside the bathroom was such a bad idea. Kain was already couldn't control himself whenever he was near his cousin. Whether they were in front of people or not, he restraint himself not to pounce his cousin and screw him there. He heard the bathroom's door was opened. He felt himself letting his self-control free when he saw Aidou only wearing a towel on his waist and wet all over his body meaning if he let go of the towel, he will be naked... hmmmm... kinda liked that... He smirked when he saw Aidou was about to take the clothes. Before Aidou could even have the chance to get the clothes given by Kain, Kain took off his towel and he was thrown off to the bed nude and straddled by his cousin.

"What?... Let me go! Akatsuki!" yelled Aidou trying to get off Kain. He could feel something poked at the lower part of his body. He could felt himself blush even harder knowing what's poking him down there.

"Why would I do that, huh? When you look so...delicious like this...heh..."smirked Kain and trapped both of Aidou's hand above his head. Kain licked his lips seductively watching his adorable cousin struggling to escape.

"Haha... not funny, now let me go!" yelled Aidou. He really needed to escape from here. He wasn't used seeing his cousin like this. Why did Kain doing this to him?. Kain started to close his distance and stopped when he was an inch from Aidou's face. His right hand start to roaming all over Aidou's body, playing with his nipples making Aidou gasped.

"You know, walking around with only towel around your body is actually really bad idea especially for a pervert like me... how long I have been waiting for this to happen..." whispered Kain huskily. Aidou tried to control his moan when Kain's right hand teasing his nipples. Kain slowly kissed Aidou on the lips gently at first. He bites Aidou's lower lips harshly when he was not getting response from Aidou. Aidou gasped and makes it easier for Kain to let his tongue in and taste everything inside.

"Hmn...nn..m...st...sto...p.." moaned Aidou helplessly. He really wanted to stop Kain for doing this but failed. He could felt that he also getting aroused and hard now. Tears slowly coming out from his eyes. Kain pulled back a bit and was about to continued back but stopped when he saw his soon-to-be-lover crying.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm not some slut, find and fuck someone else! or do it with Ruka! Who do you think I am, a prostitute?" cried Aidou angrily. How could his cousin do this to him... this will only hurt him even more since Aidou also fall in love with Kain not knowing that his feeling was been answer back. Thinking that Kain was in love with their childhood friend, Ruka... He buried his feeling deep inside his heart and pretends nothing's happened and went back as his usual playboy self.

"Aidou..." murmured Kain and rest their forehead together. Aidou looked somewhere else. "You are not a slut and why would I find Ruka when you're here looked so inviting... wait, you're thinking that I'm in love with Ruka?... That's so stupid! The one I'm in love with is you! Even Ruka and everyone know it... well, except you..." said Kain. Aidou stunned and looked back at Kain. Did Kain just said that he loves him?... LOVE HIM... HUH?...

"W..wh...what?... You love me? Really?" asked Aidou with hope. Kain just smile at Aidou stunned look. How adorable...

"Yes, I Love You... what's else... I can't help myself but be jealous when I saw you flirting with others, i wanna hug you when you sleep, I wanna kiss you until out of breathe, i want to show everyone that you're mine, i wanna marked you as mine, i want to make you scream my name whenever we were alone... well, that's for private..." answered Kain and kiss him briefly on the lips.

"I...I ...Lo..ve...you...too.." mumbled Aidou. He blushed so hard. Confessing to someone he really love was really different with flirting with people. He was too embarrassed to look at Kain in the eyes. Kain felt so surprised at his lover's confession. Then, he smiled in relief knowing their feelings are mutual.

"Kain... are..." before Aidou could continued his speech, he was attacked by Kain's lips. Aidou opened willingly his mouth when his lover asking for entrance. Both of them kissing each other desperately. Both of his hand were released and now were working on unbuttoning Kain t-shirt.

"Aidou...be mine..." whispered Kain with both possessive and lust.

"Yes... I'm yours..." replied Aidou with blush. Then, Kain proceed to take what's his there harsh and roughly which Aidou really liked it. That morning, all that could be heard was moaning and screaming inside Aidou bedroom. It went all over again because Kain such a horny person until the night came. Since they were vampire, they could go on over and over again but Aidou only last over so many times and passed out after that...such a horny bastard!

NEXT MORNING:

In the dining room, Takuma, Shiki, Ruka, Rima, Seiren, Kaname and Kain were wating for Aidou to come down. Only Kain and Kaname only knows what happened on why Aidou was late and the others didn't know, well, because they have class at that time meaning three of them skipped class... Kaname knows since he accidentally saw both of them screwing each other when he was about to go to his own room to meet his secret lover, Zero there. Off course, Kaname became horny and screw his lover too... Back to Kain and Aidou...

"Where's Hanabusa?" asked Takuma. It was really unsual for Aidou to be late. Before anyone could answer Takuma's question, they felt Aidou's presence.

"Mor...ning.." whimpered Aidou cutely. There was a faint of blush on his both cheeks. "Sorry, couldn't wake up..." continued Aidou while glaring at Kain who was staring him with lust in his eyes and smirked at Aidou.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault he was late, I kinda made him worked throughout all the day yesterday..." smirked Kain and slowly approached Aidou and hugs him from behind. "Isn't it right, Ai-chan?" purred Kain seductively toward his left ear. Aidou blushed when he felt one of Kain's hand moving inside his pants...Just by looking at that sight, they know already that Kain finally claimed Aidou... The only thing that Aidou didn't know is that... Kain won't last for one day or a few hours without sex and he is really POSSESSIVE of Aidou... Hanabusa Aidou... looks like he will be getting not enough sleep huh...

LET"S THE FUN BEGIN!

-The End-


End file.
